hccgfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiar-Possessed
Familiar-Possessed is an archetype of Spellcaster-Type monsters in HCCG. Along with Charmer, with which it is closely related, it is the only archetype created in the TCG and later carried over to HCCG. Its members are included in Light Beginnings, Collection of Memories, and Embryonic Revival. The "Familiar-Possessed" were originally comprised of four Level 4 Effect Monsters, each of a different Attribute, who all had 1850 ATK, 1500 DEF, and were each related to a Charmer monster that shares its name, Attribute, and appearance. In addition, each one had an effect that allowed them to be Special Summoned from the hand or Deck by Tributing its respective "Charmer" and 1 other monster of the same Attribute, and gained the ability to inflict piercing damage when Summoned in this way. The last "Familiar-Possessed" card in the TCG, Familiar-Possessed - Dharc, was created later to fare better against the metagame, as well as had an additional searching effect upon its summon. In HCCG, there is one other "Familiar-Possessed" monster, Familiar-Possessed - Doriado, which is a Synchro monster that allows the player to Special Summon a - Familiar monster from the Deck upon its Synchro summon. "Familiar-Possessed" typically go hand-in-hand with Charmer decks, but they gain even more power when used in conjunction with their respective - Familiar monsters. There are also many Spell and Trap Cards that support "Familiar-Possessed" monsters, as well as others that support all Familiar monsters. Due to this plentiful support, along with the fact that the "Familiar-Possessed" monsters are quite strong in ATK themselves, "Familiar-Possessed" has been a prominent archetype in the HCCG metagame since Collection of Memories was released. In addition to the entire archetype functioning well in the same deck, individual "Familiar-Possessed" monsters can be used in decks revolving around their particular Attribute. The following is a list of various "Familiar-Possessed" deck strategies used in the metagame. Familiar Beatdown Also known as Aggro Charmers, this deck revolves around quickly summoning the Familiar-Possessed monsters and, through the effects of the - Familiar monsters, beat down the opponent by battle. It also uses Tuner the Synchro Charmer to gain access to Synchro Monsters like Familiar-Possessed - Doriado. Aussa's Cattys/Aussa's Tanookis This deck revolves around quickly sending EARTH Catty monsters, or Tanooki monsters, to the Graveyard, then using the effect of Archfiend Marmot - Familiar to swarm the field with them, allowing for large Synchro plays. In the current HCCG meta, the build using Tanookis has found to be more consistent. Gliasco Beach While not a "Familiar-Possessed" deck per se, this deck can use Eria the Water Charmer and Gliasco the Ice Devil to summon Familiar-Possessed - Eria, and have ample targets for the cost of Beach Girl's effect through Eria's two forms and Gagagigo - Familiar. Trivia *The original five "Familiar-Possessed", as well as the six Charmer monsters from the TCG, all have artwork drawn by Akina Fujiwara, who draws many other cards in the TCG as well. *So far, the only "Familiar-Possessed" monster not originally made for the TCG is of the LIGHT Attribute. This is most likely to reflect the Attribute of Tuner the Synchro Charmer, its required Synchro Material monster. Category:Archetypes/Deck Types